Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other trucks, railcars, ships, aircraft or other shipping vehicles. The cargo often rests on cargo pallets to enable the cargo to be readily moved onto the truck before transporting and readily removed from the truck after transporting. In most instances, shifting or translation of the cargo pallets within the shipping vehicle can occur during shipping which can cause damage to the cargo.